


Poems for a Midnight Dreary

by Crystalrosewater



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: . . .Kinda, I Have Returned!!~, basically this is gonna be a poem dump site, blame the tumblr ask box..., might include poems for diffrent fandoms, most of these are really small, or poems not related to any fandom, other characters to add... maybe, poems i wrote for diffrent bdjjba blogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalrosewater/pseuds/Crystalrosewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since one of my hobbies is to write little poems for different tumblr ask blogs, I figured i'd show them to ya'll.~ Each chapter will be a small poem that I wrote and, considering the word limit to the ask box, some of them are quite small. Of course, there will be a poem or two that is a fair bit longer then 200 words.~ I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoyed writing them.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jotaro Kujo

With eyes that seem to be cold as glass, you have seen much of the world that not many will ever hope to experience.  
With the white noise of people’s incessant prattle going on in your ears, you have continued on your way, as steadfast in you ways as an iron giant.  
You have seen the darkest parts of the world, and stood your ground against them.  
Though the way has been harsh and unforgiving to the travelers, you have been granted a Star for you to walk under so that it may illuminate the wisest path to walk.  
With your companions by your side, your journey, while fraught with danger and distress, will also be one of the most rewarding adventures that you will participate in.  
You have seen much, with eyes the colour of the sea, and for that, you are all the wiser, and all the stronger.  
Remember those that cannot be here in the present, cherish the past, but always remember that the future is another thing to look forward to.


	2. Kakyoin Noriaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Kakyoin that I wrote a looong time ago... it's a lil melancholy, now that I look at it again.

The world beyond yourself and that of your companion is an odd thing.  
At times, it almost feels somewhat like the static you’d hear on an old television, or the dial-tone of a telephone.  
You are aware it exists but... It holds no meaning for you. It was merely there.  
That is, until, you had a chance meeting in the shadows on another continent with an angel of death who said to you, “do as I wilt”.  
And you did.  
You when to sleep, and dreamed of a boy, almost a man, with eyes the colour of the sea.  
You saw an image of blood, and you were awakened, as if shaken from your slumber.  
That same man, through travels across distant lands, and with every defeated enemy, became one of your closest friends.  
It can be thought as strange, that someone who had once strived to take the very life that has now become so very precious to him.  
And, at the end of it all, you have had no regrets, did you?  
You had finally known the feeling of comradery that was previously denied you for all these long years. And now you know peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this again!


	3. Robert E. O. Speedwagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedwagons turn.~ Interestingly enough, this didn't start out as a poem for Speedwagon. I originally just wrote out a stanza that sounded cool and went with it.

Far off in the distance,  
A young man waits on the shoreline.  
At dawn, he sets up his chair, sits and looks over the ocean.  
At noon, he ventures into the town,  
“For supplies”, he says when asked.  
At dusk, he packs up his chair and head home to his bed.  
And his dreams.  
And his nightmares.  
He sees visions of a shipwreck and a rescue.  
Of a murder most foul, and of new life.  
He cannot tell if they are mere dreams that his mind concocted or,  
something more.  
That, perhaps, they are a message from his dear friend,  
His companion,  
His brother in all but blood.  
Come morning, hes drenched in sweat, but.  
He smiles.  
The faded colour of an old scar stark contrast  
to the peace he felt in his heart,  
In his bones and,  
In his soul.  
Contentment was an odd feeling for the former brigand  
Though it was far from an unwanted one.  
And so, he rises with the sun once again,  
Saying his greetings to those no longer here,  
And continues to wait by the shoreline  
For a ship that will never arrive on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!~


	4. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately, from here, the poems get a little smaller... there'll still be a somewhat long one here and there, buuutt.... for the most part, they'll be a little short..

When you had awoken, it was to the grinding of gears and the red eyes of the one you call "Lord".  
Like the feral creatures that stalk the days of old, you struck with the intent to kill, thought long gone from you mind.  
Those days are long gone for, now you are the most loyal to the one who brought you into being.  
You are the most feared of all those under your Lords command.  
There is only one person who may give you commands, and you stand by his left hand, ready for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Were-wagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> interestingly enough, I wrote this for a werewagon ask blog on tumblr.~ There art style was adorable, and I love how they played there Speedwagon, so I wrote them this poem.~

As a full moon rises, the wolf within stirs from its long sleep, ready for a run under the moonlight.  
The moon rises higher and the familiar feeling of being pulled into another shape occurs.  
Your muscles stretch and swell.  
Bones break and reform into something new.  
The moon calls and you answer with a call of your own.  
A long, mournful sound that calls all the around for a hunt.  
And warns all those around to stay away.  
For, tonight, the wolf hunts, and it feasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoying the poems.~


	6. Bruford and Tarkus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the Knights of old that Dio decided to resurrect.. Bruford and Tarkus.. They're up next.~

Knights strong and proud, you followed your Lady true till the end of your days.  
Until the end, you stayed loyal to your Monarch.  
The axes of foolish men under a proud Queen took you from the mortal plane the first time.  
Then, a new Lord revived you both to serve him as you did your Lady.  
And you did.  
Proud knights of the old ways, the strongest of your kind, you served him well and true.  
May your soul rest in peace, for your duty has been completed, Knights of Tudor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoying these poems of mine~


	7. Mountain Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a Wild West Cowboy by the name of Mountain Tim.~

You have travelled far these many years, exploring the vast country that you have called home.  
You'd like to view yourself as an independent soul, needing only the earth under your horse's hooves, and the summer breeze to guide you.  
And yet here you are.  
A lonely man needing of companionship to ease your hurting heart.  
And you have it.  
All around you, the faces of those closest to you can be seen.  
May your heart rest easy now, Guardian of the back roads.  
Your peace is nearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading~


	8. Enrico Pucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for a 'Man of God'... who'd think of that?~

As a man of God, as you claim to be, your path was set out before you.  
Settling in as a prisons Father, offering those inside the 'saving grace' that they so longed for.  
All the while, remembering the one Being who you respected and admired more then anyone else.  
Dio.  
A being that possesses all the elegance of a Panther in hunt, you fell for him like everyone else, and he promised you heaven on a platter.  
And you believed him.  
You foolish, misguided man.  
Was it worth it?


	9. Wekapipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for some Italians to join the party.~

Far you have travelled, Knight of Italia, and farther still you must tread.  
For, one of your own rank has betrayed the trust that the crown has given him, and the task has fallen to you to dispose of the wayward soul.  
It is not an easy task, but one you are well suited to.  
And, by travelling these long miles, may your heart, heavy with unending sorrow, come to know peace.  
May your travels be ever fruitful, Knight of the Order of the Golden Spin.  
You have work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


	10. Giorno Giovanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the Golden Boy himself joins the party.~

There are rumours of a young man with flaxen hair and eyes that shine like gems that has control of the darkest dwellings in Italy.  
It is said that he possesses the sharpest of wits, and the ability to talk the most doubtful of men into seemingly harebrained adventures.  
They talk of a brilliant man that is strong of body and mind.  
That looks as if DaVinci himself had crafted him out of the finest marble.  
This man will lead the people of Italy into a magnificent time of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your enjoying these small poems~


	11. Phantom Blood Dio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Who'd have thought that Phantoms had blood?~

In your childhood, you have stalked through the darkest alleys in London to do the bidding of the man you despised to call ‘father’.  
You hid your rage under pleasant masks, and learned all you could, just to get away from that man.  
Then, you learned of a way to make him disappear.  
It would take time, but you always where a patient man.  
Many months went by for your plan to come to fruition, and for the end goal to be met.  
A corps in the ground and in your heart.  
You took ‘his’ letter, addressed to a family of blue-bloods, and you came up with a new plan.  
You donned a new mask and met your new 'family'.  
And the game begins again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was is a little longer then the rest cause I didn't write it in a tumblr ask box... so, this one has two versions. I was a lot happier with the longer version, so that's the one I'm showing ya'll.~


	12. Part Four Jotaro Kujo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4taro gets a different poem, cause raisons.~

In your younger years, you have encountered many a terribly threat.   
And defeated them all.   
The strain, and the pain, both of body and mind, made the days hell.  
It was during the nights when you thought of what you where doing.   
And why.   
The most important person in your life was dying.   
It was her life in exchange for another.   
A small price to pay, you thought.   
And still think.   
You have accomplished much during that trying time.  
And yet, as one of the Stars have told you, there is still much to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i'm really debating on weather or not to keep doing these thing... mostly cause the blogs that Ii've written these for are not responding, so I don't know if they like them or not, so.... anxiety is a b!tch... On a side note; this poem was written for daily4taro. Go check them out, cause there p. cool.~


	13. Diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devils turn.~

I have heard tale of a Jekyll and Hyde living in Italy.   
One was unassuming.   
Pleasant to be around.   
The other... The firsts dark twin.   
He controlled all from the shadows, and took what he will.   
All where his puppets.   
All paid tribute to him, and him alone.   
The firsts knew of the second, but knew not of who he truly was.   
He followed orders whispered around corners, and passed through notes.   
The second view the first as His most trusted.   
The two worked as one, and ruled over all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.~ This one was written for poorlydrawndiavolo on tumblr. I highly suggest goin to check them out when ya get a sec.~


	14. Vanilla Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Ice to shine.~ ...Hopefully it doesn't melt. ;b

Faithfully, you have served your Lord DIO, putting yourself at his Left hand, as if there was never any possibility of any other life other then this.   
Loyally, you complete any and all orders you may be given, even if you do not feel it is your right to do so.   
Truthfully, you are His greatest follower, and companion, fight to fight at his left hand.   
However, all loyalty comes with a price.   
A price you have already paid in full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for dailyvanillaice... not too happy with it, but of well.~


	15. Dio Brando's Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since where so well acquainted with Giorno, figured the other three kids should join the spotlight.~

A wolf, a bear, a mouse, and a squirrel.   
Offspring of one who viewed himself as GOD.   
This will not be a easy life for any of you.   
The burden of your parentage will make it self know to you four.   
Indeed, it already has for one of you.   
The Pup, just learning to run, already flexing his fangs.   
There is strength is all of you; with steel in your bones and fire in your soul.   
You all will do great things, I'm sure.   
And I can't wait to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badlydrawndioskids was this poems inspiration. I hope you like it.~


	16. Terence D'arby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry's got some 'splanin to do.~

You play a dangerous game, D'arby.  
Souls for your puppets.  
People for your play-things.  
Lives in exchange for your insignificant fix.  
You /Require/ it; the rush of adrenaline of obtaining another doll for your collection.  
You crave it.  
And you chase it at every opportunity.  
Just like your Brother.  
As they say 'a snake is more comfortable among his own kind'.  
And i would hate to have you uncomfortable, D'arby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this one is dailyterrydarby. Have a good one.~


	17. Shadow!DIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Ever notice how most of these non-poems are about Dio???

There is a tale of a man with skin like alabaster stone, eyes reminiscent of rubies, and hair like spun gold.   
It is said that his voice can cast a spell upon you to make you do what He wilt.   
Whos mere presence demands the servitude of all around him.   
It is said that.  
Those who submit to him willingly, become his pets.   
Those who do not.  
Become his prey.   
This tale holds many truths within it.  
For this is no man.   
This is a being who preys on mortal flesh.   
This 'man' is not human...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is was inspired by dailyshadowdio!! They're really cool, so you should def. check them out.~


	18. My Atremis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is not jjba related.~ Truthfully, I don't remember what fandom this was writing for... though I have my suspicions.

Across fields of purest emerald, and below skies of beautiful sapphire, there is one being who is more beautiful them all the gems in the earth, or the sunsets in the sky.   
Her eyes shine like twin rubies, weather they glint with some hidden humor of hers, or they shine with promise of later retribution, they are beautiful.   
Her gorgeous face is like the most delicate porcelain, so beautiful that I hesitate to even look upon her lest I tarnish her.   
She is my Artemis, for she is the most fearsome woman I know.   
She is my beloved, and I so adore her, for simply saying “love” is too simple for what I feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying these lil poems of mine.~ There are a couple /reeallyy/ long poems coming up in a couple chapters, so look forward to that.~


	19. My Darling Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another non-jjba mini-poem.~

Through vast seas and over the greatest of plains, I shall come to greet the on your day of days.  
There I shall say to thee, "oh, my light of the moon. My gem of the mountains far, I am so enamoured by you.  
Your gaze has me charmed so that I wish not to look away.  
Your smile is as breath-taking as the lights in the north, if not even more so.  
You, my darling fair, deserve more than I, though, with your will to guide me, and you strength by my side, I wish to take you with me into my arms forevermore as my love."  
And, as I meet your eyes, I will know your answer and I will be content to my end of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty proud of this one, tho it is /really/ old... the imagery in it is still p. good.~


	20. You Are A Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! 20 chapters!! Anyway, This, and the next couple ones are pretty long.~ Just a heads up.~

You are a Shade.  
A shade whose only anchor is in those who believe you to exist at all;  
An ethereal being who may never belong in the land of the physical;  
And, when all those that have so foolishly clung to you,  
Release their hold, maybe then all will be revealed.  
Perhaps, all will be retold.  
To become a new tale, a new fate to marvel at,   
With new paths one may take, and new roads to walk.  
Why are you a shade?  
A mere fragment of an existence, destined to wander the outlines of a material world,  
And, why keep you in such a distrusting mind?  
A void of half-truths and beautiful lies   
Is where you are held by the beings who would conceal you there  
They keep you there, caged within you mind,   
Seeking for chinks in a fortress not yet build.  
They keep you fearful of the unknown,  
For they understand that it is the unknown you wish to travel towards.  
For, they dread your knowing the full- truths and identifying the gorgeous lies that they have fed you.  
What they fear and dread is what you long and hope for.  
To no longer be ethereal,  
To be genuine,  
And, at last,  
To exist by your will alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually inspired by a small stanza I wrote when I was half-asleep... I just took it, and ran with it. It turned out pretty nicely, if I do say so myself.~


	21. The Survivors Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the last poem, this one was also inspired by my half-asleep mind writing down a stanza... Though, this one is a little more, who should I put this... dark?

I have nothing to say to you.  
No words of which to speak.  
And, even if I did, I would not say them.  
For that would make me weak.

‘Weakness is death’   
A phrase I have heard in my youngest days  
‘To be strong, one must feel nothing’  
These words marked me like those in a play

A play that I did not wish to whiteness  
One in which I was the starting act  
‘They’ send me out to dance among the pigeons  
And then, there noose, they cast.

I have no words for ‘Them’  
For I erased them all long ago  
My time in this play is done  
My scars, all there is to show

Regrets? I have none  
Remorse? It fills my soul  
For what I have done, there is no ‘saving grace’  
For the blood on my hands, there is no ‘parole’ 

I could tell you names  
I could describe to you, faces  
But they will do you no good,  
For those souls lie in no physical places

You know not of what I’ve done  
Or the many ‘whys’ that lie in my head  
You know not the many times I’ve tried to run  
To escape all ‘They’ said

And, now you will never know  
For this poem shall be my last  
‘They’ will try to silence me  
To quiet me about the past

And yet, still, I shall speak  
To do, at last, do as I will  
And, if this the end, so be it  
For this is my recompense for all my ill

The ones who have been the orchestrators  
They are the ones you must seek  
But that will be a hard journey  
And no mission for the meek

Look to the skies on the last sundown of august  
That is where you will find your answers  
Now, I must bid you farewell  
And, finally, rid myself of old masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that.~ This one was actually a challenge for me... you should be able to tell by now that most of my poems don't rhyme on a regular bases... So, trying to write a rhyming poem was a new challenge for me.~


	22. See and Be Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first stanza of this one was actually written at work... So, here's for boredom-induced creativity!~

See and be seen,  
Hear, and be heard,  
Love, and be loved,  
When one can know their own heart,  
Then they know their soul.  
Their mind is a powerful tool,  
To be used the right way.  
But,  
What is the right way?  
What is right?  
What is wrong?  
What is immoral or moral?  
Immorality could be defined as a wrong that is true.  
Though, ones morals have to potential to change.  
A wise man once said,  
‘What is right and true for one,  
Should be right and true for all.”  
And, even as I agree with this,  
I find myself wondering,  
Thinking,  
Questioning.  
What is morally right and true?  
I know, myself, that my morals are strong.  
My conviction, solid.  
My will, a stronghold.  
If I stumble, I fall  
Down  
Farther then I can imagine.  
Do I take the leap, and risk it all?  
Or,  
Do I stay put, comfortable in my familiarity?  
These are the questions that must be answered   
Every day, at crucial points your life.  
There is no wrong answer,   
Only the one that you feel is correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, there was another starting stanza that I wanted to go with but.... it never went anywhere, so I dropped it. The second one just didn't sound the same, if that makes sense.~


	23. We Are Creators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest poem I've ever written. It's also one of the first I've written, as well.~ It has an important place in my heart because of that, so I hope you like it!~

We are Creators  
Comfortingly familiar, terrifyingly different  
Made of wreckage, jewels, words, shapes, or shadows,  
We have used them all, and more, to Create.

We are Writers  
By breakfast, we have traveled through countries,  
By lunch, we have created worlds,   
By supper, universes have taken place within our minds  
We are murderers, detectives, heroes, villains, and   
So much more.  
Within us is the possibilities of a million different tales,  
The likes the world has never seen.  
A hundred-million different people reside within our minds,   
To be given flesh and blood through   
Words.  
We can use our words as weapons of mass destruction   
Or,  
Tools to build up a civilization.  
A Writer is a powerful person.  
They have the ability to make a person feel using only words.  
Writers can make a person hate,  
Make them love,  
Make then scared of what may become,   
Or what has already come to pass.  
Being a writer is a gift to be cherished.  
Nurtured.  
And helped to grow.

 

We are Artists  
We are not defined but the median which we choose,  
Only in the way we choose to use it.  
There is no difference between strokes of a brush,  
Or a motion of a pencil.  
An artist can create masterpieces,  
Some choose the digital arts as their way of expression,  
There are those that use choose chalk for the same reasons  
In the end,  
They are master pieces of the highest quality  
Dare to draw  
Dare to paint  
Dare to do what you wish  
Ignore those that say  
‘It is only lines, how hard can it be?’  
The answer?  
Very  
Which we all know all too well.

We are the Theater  
We are sleepless nights,  
Anxiety and forgotten lines before the opening night.  
Last minute costume corrections and frustrating situations.  
Though, through it all,  
A person may never shine if never given the right circumstances.  
The theater will test you,  
Push you,  
Bend you,  
Form you,  
To see if you can pass the judging stare of thousands of guests on the stage.  
A pair of eye to see,   
A pair of feet to move,  
A pair of arms to motion,  
A mouth to speak,   
A pair of ears to listen.  
A personality will shine all the brighter   
If given the chance,  
And, despite it all,   
Through it all,   
This person will make it through.  
We all have made it through and,  
As they all have said many times before,  
Became the rising star. 

We are an Orchestra  
We are a balancing act  
From the soft tinkling of chimes,  
To the roaring sound of drums  
The melodies, the rhythm  
And, from it all, the song that sounds out  
We are a balance  
Without a section  
The whole song would be so much less  
Magical  
We will continue to play  
Though there will be those who say that   
‘It is only sound,  
It isn’t important.’  
We cannot hear them over the beat of the drums and  
The roar of the brass.

We are Dancers  
A wonderful sight to behold  
As a tune none but you can hear grips your limbs and  
Moves you.  
A dance like no other takes place within us.  
In joy,  
In laughter,  
In anger,   
In sadness.  
We dance, for it has been what we have been taught from the very beginning.  
We see the Dance every day,  
From the clouds that dance to the tune of winds,  
To the dance of waves in oceans as wondrous as ourselves.  
We hold the secrets of a life well lived in our dance.  
Dance your way.  
Your dance is everlasting, ever changing  
And, though a song and a dance could be considered interchangeable  
A dance without a song is still a dance,  
A song without a dance is still a song,  
Though, both go well together,   
They both can go their separate ways.

We are Creators  
Imaginative, Creative, and  
On occasion, somewhat insane.  
We find our livelihoods in making the impossible, possible within our minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one years ago, believe it or not.~ It turned out to be the longest piece I've written, poem wise, so far.~


	24. Pannacota Fugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back with more mini poems!~

In younger days, the moon casts its pale light upon all you knew.   
It drowned out everything you knew in its soft.   
Harsh.   
Glow.  
The sun, constantly past the horizon, showed no sign of appearing.  
It felt as if you where drowning in the moons light.   
Then, one day, dawn broke.   
You saw salvation in the form of a slight boy with golden hair.   
Hair the colour of the suns rays that now caress your skin.   
You saw colour anew.   
The world appeared renewed.  
And so the day begins again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dailypannacotta was the muse for this one. Check 'em out! there art style is adorable, and so is there Fugo~


	25. Risoto Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this one, basically in the dead of night, cause my muse decided I should write Nero a love poem....

Oh captain...  
My captain.  
How dearly I do so love you.  
The ruby of thy eyes pierce my soul, and hold me captive.  
Thy silver hair, I dearly wish to caress.  
To kiss each strand.  
To feel its silken softness upon my fingers.  
Thy pale cheeks, with thy grace, i do wish to kiss them a thousand times.  
To lavish you with all my love would be my greatest pleasure.  
Oh captain.  
My captain...  
I do so love the.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by badlydrawnnero.~


	26. Esidici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!~ I'm back with a poem bout our favorite fiery Greek God of fitness, Esidici!~

The flames of Hephaestus's forge lie under your flesh, Wise One, for you to use as you see fit.   
The fires of Mont Olympus race through your veins, a bonfire of decades of knowledge and power.   
You are a force to be reckoned with.   
For, as simple as you would play a game of chess, you play with your opponents.   
Like a cat will play with a mouse, you toy with their mind.   
Tactician of the Pillarmen, how terrifying you are, to have trained such marvellous weapons in your Lords cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily-esidici Inspired this poem.~ They're a relatively new jjba blog, but there p. cool!~ Go check them out.~


	27. Kars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Honestly? Making this one was a bit... frustrating.. mostly cause the last couple sentences wouldn't cooperate. I finally settled on this one, cause I think it flows better.~

A being of a time 'before.'   
Before written time.   
Before all we now know.   
You exist in a state that we know not.   
Like Belladonna, your beauty only serves as a warning.   
Of power otherworldly.   
Yet, like a bee to honey, we come anyway.   
With a dream of perhaps, someday, we will be granted that which we long for.   
The sweet kiss of your lips.  
The touch of your silken hair.   
Perhaps this is a foolish dream of a foolish person.   
Better a fool with a dream, then to live without one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a lot of Kars ask blogs on Tumblr but, this one was inspired by dailypillarkars.~ Go check them out!!~ And thank you for reading.~


	28. Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, would you look at that!! I'm actually updating!~ Would wonders never cease?~  
> I am Soooo sorry for not updating in, like, forever and a half, but. . . life, guys. . . Life just got to me, and I really didn't feel like writing, and then other things happened, and. . .yaaa....  
> Anyway, that's all said and done, so lets get this show on the road!~

The rage of ancient beings’ courses through your blood, distilled to a savage essence.   
Ghosts of a past once lived bite at your heels, haunting your every step.   
Throughout these many years, you have striven to rid yourself of these phantoms.   
But such burdens are never easily shed.   
The spectres of who you once where began to fade with the reconciliation with your kin who you thought long buried, there overwhelming presence no longer stalking after your weary soul.   
This is the moment the doors, sealed shut by all that has weighed upon your soul, can now be open to the path towards your redemption.  
After all, a dragon might not be easy to kill, but it is only a man who can complete that journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd probably noticed by now, but i'm in a new fandom!~ That's not to say that I'm not still heavily into jjba, cause I still /really/ love that series, but ovw is also really cool.~ soo... ya!~  
> Also... does this /really/ count as a poem?? Cause, if it don't, ive been calling it the wrong thing for a /very/ long time. ^^"

**Author's Note:**

> And the first chapter goes to one of my longer poems, which I thought fitting.~


End file.
